deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blipeddeeblah/Le season 1 planz
Instead of making one blog of all my season plans, I decided to just make one blog. Note: I am doing an Off-Season fight with Dbfan and Critc, Dante vs Bayonetta. Season 1 Small Character, BIG possibilites:Captain Olimar vs Ant-Man.(Complete!) What the (Bleep) heroes: Rayman vs Klonoa(Complete) Useless!!!!!: Magikarp vs Animatronics:=(Complete) Dinosaurs #2: Aoyama vs Gon(Complete) Moar robawts... useless edition: Starscream vs The Animatronics( Complete) FANSERVICE: Mai Shinurai vs Mileena(Completed) Armored up LOSERS: Bobba Fett vs Doomguy(complete) Strong Treasure Hunters: Wario vs Knuckles(Complete) Para vs Blip!: Ryu Hayabusa vs Sayaka Miki(In progress) Legendary Birds: Ho-Oh vs Dyanablade(Complete) Sith Lords!: Sith Lord Battle Royale.(Complete) WORST BROTHER EVER!: Dio Brando vs Loki(Complete) Titan vs Titan Slayer: Eren vs King Kong(Complete) Season 2 Blades: Scyther vs Levi(Attack On Titan BTW)(Complete) Used to be villains: Deadpool vs Kyoko(Complete) Robo-Boyz from video games: Megaman vs Pulseman(Complete) Hunter and Hunted: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven(Complete) Screw Mega Man!: Proto Man vs Zero(Complete) Crime lords: Lex Luthor vs Kingpin(Complete) Digital: Kirito vs Megaman.EXE(Complete) Forget Gaku and Superman, they got killed: Cell vs Doomsday (Complete) Sea beasts: Arlong vs Kisame (Complete) Elemental kids: Ben vs Korra OOOOOOO! CARTOON NETWORK Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby (Complete) Epic Poke/Digi anti-heroes: Mewtwo vs Blackwargreymon (Complete) Bottom-tier mages: Robin vs Lana (Complete) To settle the poke-rivalry once and for all!: Eeveelutions battle royale (In Progress) What r we doing/: Peach vs Asuna Disney's stronkest villains: Maleificent vs Jafar (Finished) Scary stuf m8: Hellboy vs Goliath Female psychcis who busted multiverses: Raven vs Pheonix Anti-Hero swordsmen from fighting games: Nightmare vs Hakumen Under the sea... there are lame heroes: Aquaman vs Namor ???: Red XIII vs ??? Awesome alien vs awesome aliean hunter: Predator vs Prophet OP Pharoas plz nerf pls: Black Adam vs Apocolypse Villains With Fanbases: Magneto vs Sinestro Foghting werewolvez: Jon Talbain vs Sabrewulf Sidekicks gone bad: Red Hood vs The Winter Soldier Square's Swordsmen: Cloud Strife vs Sora FAT-A$$ PENGUIN EMPORER VS GOD-KILLING EMPORER: Dedede vs Shao Kahn Weaklings from Shonen animes who have something to do with dogs: Kiba vs Yamcha Wizard girls Mahvel and DeeCeee: Zatanna vs Scarlet Witch Marvel and DC's psychic robots: Red Tornado vs Vision Samuraiz: Samurai Jack vs Afro Samurai Spoiled brats in tanks:Bowser Junior vs Tron Boone Part machine, part human, all bada**: Raiden vs Nu-13 SENPAI NOTICE ME: Roshi vs Jiraiya A magical girl fight that doesn't have PMMM? Hermione Granger vs Twighlight Sparkle THINGS, YEAH!: Man-Thing vs Swamp-Thing Style: Viewtiful Joe vs Gene KNEEL BEFORE ZOD:General Zod vs Freiza Creepy zombie/ghost girls/ Follow up to Jon Talbain vs Sabrewulf: Hisako vs Hsien-Ko Dont underestimate girls: Rachal Alucard vs Marie Korbel Cheer up, sandy/Follow up to Arlong vs Kisame: Gaara vs Crocodile Norse vs greek godess edition: Belldandy vs Palutena MechaGodzilla!:MechaGodzilla battle royale Moar BlazzzzBlue and Geeltay Geer; Jin vs Ky YAY JAMES DIES: Jackie Estacado vs James Heller Ghost sea pirate, brah: Cerevantes vs Spinal Strange, isn't it?: Fate vs Strange Land Sharks!!: Cephadrome vs Garchomp Dumb rip-off vs original: DC Scarecrow vs Marvel Scarecrow ELECTRICITY!/Follow up to ^: Pikachu vs Zinogre Giant sea beasts, YAYYYY! Cthulthu vs SIN F4!: Fantastic 4 BR Good to bad Albert Wesker vs Kayuza Mishima Blind but awesome: Kenshi vs Dardevil Strong warriors who used to serve for the weak/Follow up to Racheal Alucard vs Marie Korbel: Big Band vs Iron Tager Genetic xpiriemtns.. Alex Mercer vs Carnage Hmm?: Question vs Rorscach Cute but OP: Gon vs Stitch FALCO... PAWNCH: Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando 2nd weakest: Krillin vs Mami ???: Shuma-Gorath vs ??? Dont underestimate geeks: Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim Evil kings that look alike: Lich King vs Witch King Furry theives: Rouge vs Sly Cooper dhhvibfifvbifbuisbu: Bobobo-bo-bo-bobo vs Discord FF VILLAINSZ: Sepiroth vs Kefka Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat psychcic Ermac vs Rose Weak characters Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat, but still strong overall: Guile vs Jax Briggs NANOMACHINES SON: Steven Armstrong vs JC Denton Technology teens: Rex Salazar vs Blue Beetle Old guy mentors: Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Dumbledore RAGING MONSTERS: Asura vs ???(Not telling you who it is yet) Season 3 Poke/Digi animal martial artists: Lucario vs Renamon 3Adorable5me adorableness cannot compute: Compa vs Madotsuki (Joke Fight, although it will still be reasearch-based) Fighting Game's firey heroes: Kyo vs Liu Kang SMASH!BAM!: Popeye vs Asterix ???: Garnet (Steven Universe) vs ??? He-Man and Lion-O's worst undead enemies: Mumm-Ra vs Skeletor Girl wariorz foghton gamez: Ayane vs Taki Childish things gone wrong: Marx vs Flandre Firey anime heroes: Natsu vs Let Used to be dead, now alive: Ms. Fortune vs Solomon Grundy THE EVILLL: Ganondorf vs Dracula Who doesn't like giant fighting robots?: Ultraman vs Zone Fighter Just here for Poison fanfic: Poison vs Bridget Underdog vs Big Guy of the sky: Rainbow Dash vs Storm Pegasus Old fighting game characters with grey hair: Gouken vs Heihachi(Tekken) RPG Gods: Lightning vs Shulk Smoking: Smoke vs Captain Smoker ???: Amethyst (Steven Universe) vs ??? Quite a shocking Marvel and DC Villain match: Livewire vs Electro Blind but awesome: Kenshi vs Daredevil Draginz: Deathwing vs Aludin Suparhumen bokzars: Ippo vs Little Mac H-H-H- HELP IT'S TAKEN OVER: Venom vs Fillia Your worst fears: Freddy vs Pyramid Head Who said actors couldn't fight?: Johnny Cage vs Fei Long ???: Pearl (Steven Universe) vs ??? Blip and Apro: Stroomba vs Aquapaw Stret Fighter and Mortal Kombat's friendly rivals: Ken Masters vs Kung Lao When Gargoyles attack: Gargos vs Firebrand Im soooooo BUff!!!: He-Man vs Sol Badguy Slow, but strong golems: Aganos vs Golurk Wost Mascot...: Lester vs Bubsy(complete) Brutal: Jack Caymen vs Rick Taylor Chosn ones: Last Dragonborn vs Chosen Undead Hated antiheroes: Sasuke vs Riku ???: ??? vs The Crystal Gems Don't underestimate geeks: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown I HAVE CHORTLES: Giraham vs Fawful Brains vs Brawns SQUARE VILLAINS: Chaos vs Master Xenanort Bleach and Naruto OP Girls:'' ''Hiananta Hyuga vs Orihime Inue Maters of Fire and Electricity: Raiden vs Ozai Powerful Gem ladies: Crystal Gem Battle Royale SOME RANDOM EPIC SEASON FINALE I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET Season 4 This will be quite a nightmare to read: Darkrai vs Nocturne Ninja vs sword: Black Star vs Zoro Technology...: The Computer vs GLaDOS 5 robots, 1 character: Megazord vs Voltron Fireball spam: Luigi vs Vivi Beasty Sparks: Rajang vs Blanka What is this sorcery?: Quan-Chi vs Eliza ???: Pink Ranger vs ??? Crazy freaky villains: Deathstroke vs Our Hero!!!!! I mean Master Bison, our overlor- I mean M. Bison. Dishing out Dirt: Gaara vs Isaac Its time...: Homura vs Dialga Greedy, Purple liars from rival franchises: Waluigi vs Fang the Sniper Female sumoners: Yuna vs Lucy I bet your BEARY-HYPED for this one: Teddie vs Po T-Rexes: Tyrantrum vs Deviljho Im a god, your a god, hes a god, shes a god,: Amaterasu vs War ADORBS: Pikachu vs Yoshi SHOUNEN RIVALRY FINALYEAYEYAYAYA: Naruto vs Ichigo (My own version) Season 5 The two bird sidekicks to Fox and Bucky: Falco vs Deadeye David vs Goliath wrestler edition: Hawlucha vs Zangeif Lizards: Fighting game edition: Reptile vs Aeon Calcos Ice, Ice: Iceman vs Ice Man Nintendo and Sega's Bad@$$es: Captain Falcon vs Segata Sanshiro Demons from Marvel and Dc: Etrigan vs Ghost Rider Anti-heroey Anti-Heroes: Shadow The Hedgehog vs Ragna The Bloodedge 4 arms, one beast: Goro vs Machamp We are the kings: Mario vs Pac-Man SOO COLD: Glacius vs Bad Mr. Frosty SOME RANDOM SEASON FINALE I HAVENT DECIDED YET Category:Blog posts Category:Blipeddeeblah